Dormroom threesome
by The Black Rose445
Summary: Title says it, I think. gakuen RussiaxPrussiaxSpain, real names used, smut warning! Yaoi too! don't like, don't read! Plz review! I need all the advice I can get! I don't own hetalia or any of the characters!


Antonio and Gilbert were sitting at the table in their dorm, enjoying Antonio's wonderfully made dinner. Antonio frowned. Gilbert wasn't normally so quiet during dinner. "Is there something wrong, friend?" he asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion. It was Gilbert's turn to frown. "Well, Antonio," he started, embarrassed. "I kinda invited Ivan over. I know I should have asked you first! I'm really sorry, but I wasn't really thinking at the time, and…" He trailed off as Antonio started laughing._ Gil is so sensitive about me liking his boyfriend._ They had been roommates and best friends for about two years now, and whether or not Antonio liked Gilbert's boyfriend was usually a good indicator on how long the relationship was going to last. "It's fine Gil, its fine. You don't have to ask me every time you want to invite someone over," he chided. "Especially not when it's your boyfriend you're inviting over," he added suggestively. Gilbert blushed. "He's not your type, Antonio!" he pouted. Just then, they heard a soft knock on the door. Antonio chuckled as Gilbert jumped up and ran to the door. He stood up and followed the Prussian. Gilbert's previous boyfriends have ranged from the innocent Mathew to the creeper Francis, so he was slightly afraid of what his new one would be like. When he rounded the corner, his mouth fell open in surprise. The man was gorgeous. He was a little taller than Gilbert, with a slightly larger build too, with silver-blond hair and violet eyes. His calm, casual aura put the room almost immediately at ease, yet there was still a harsh, almost creepy, edge to it. Gilbert introduced every one, and then dragged Ivan towards the living room, chatting happily. Antonio sighed and returned to the kitchen to clean up from dinner. When he walked into the living room, he almost turned around and walked back out. Ivan was literally on top of Gilbert, teasing the poor man until he was a pile of jelly. As much as he hated to admit it, it was fucking sexy. He backed up quickly, not wanting to interrupt, but accidentally bumped into the wall behind him. Two sets of eyes snapped up at him, one embarrassed, the other intrigued. Ivan sat up as Gilbert struggled to prop himself up on his elbows. "Want to join in?" Ivan asked. His voice was not as deep as Antonio had imagined, and it surprised him. Antonio bit his lip, thinking, and then grinned. This was something he hadn't tried before, but it sounded fun. "Sure!" he chirped."But not on the couch."

Ivan smirked as he followed Antonio one of the bedrooms, pulling Gilbert along with him. Once Gilbert was situated straddling Antonio's hips, he slid in the first finger. Seeing Gilbert gasp in pain, Antonio began trying to relax him, planting kisses and nips along his collarbone while allowing his hands to roam across his chest. Soon Ivan's second finger joined the first, followed by a third as he began to stretch the Prussian. Suddenly feeling hot, Antonio pulled away from Gilbert slightly to take of his shirt, followed by his pants and boxers, before returning to his previous ministrations.

Gilbert squirmed as Ivan began preparing him. It hurt, considering the fact that he hadn't even used saliva to lube it, but what Antonio was doing was definitely helping. He gasped and whined as Ivan pulled his fingers out and a profound sense of _emptiness_ washed over him. Antonio had obviously caught on to what Ivan was doing because he pulled him into a rough kiss just as Ivan pushed his dick into Gilbert. Gilbert would have growled in pain had he not been so preoccupied with playing with Antonio's tongue. He pulled away from Antonio to catch his breath for a moment before he noticed the Spaniard's little _problem_. As Ivan started a slow, strained pace, Gilbert toke Antonio's erection into his mouth.

Antonio's head flew back and he moaned as he felt his cock being engulfed by Gilbert's warm mouth. He certainly hadn't expected it to feel that good. He tried to thrust his hips up and push further into Gilbert's mouth, but found that he had him pinned down. His hands scrambled across Gilbert's back as he moaned in pleasure.

Ivan pushed faster and harder into Gilbert, hitting the Prussian's prostate with almost every thrust. He watched Antonio scratch and tear at Gilbert's back as he moaned in pleasure. One thing was for sure, he wasn't going to last long if they kept that up.

Antonio came first, then Gilbert, and then Ivan last. As the three came down from their highs, Antonio pointed something out. "I hope Elizaveta doesn't come over here to see what all that noise was. If she does, we'll either get our picture taken by a crazy fangirl, or our heads beat in by an insane Hungarian with a frying pan."


End file.
